Crazy Love
by AnnHarrisForever
Summary: Ann and Bobby spend their first Christmas together. This is a Christmas present to my bestie dede94e love ya.


**Hello everyone, this fic is my Christmas present to my bestie dede94e as I know Ann and Bobby are her OTP, so happy Christmas bestie and I hope you enjoy it, love ya. I do not own any rights to Dallas or its characters; they rightfully belong to David Jacobs. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

* * *

Christmas at Southfork had always been a family tradition which Bobby loved. The whole family would get together for dinner and exchange presents. He knew this year would be extra special and perfect because it would be the first Christmas he was going to spend with Ann, his wife.

He'd fell in love with Ann the moment they first met at Sue Ellen's foundation for abused women which Ann volunteered at. There was a spark between them and soon enough they were talking about anything and everything.

_The therapist and the cowboy._

When she laughed, it was one of the most amazing sounds Bobby had ever heard and it made his heart swell with love. With her green, emerald eyes, a smile that blew him away every time and her slender figure, she was the epitome of beauty to him. He knew he'd found his soul mate that day.

They had dated for a while until one day they'd rode down to the Love Oak and had a picnic on the warm summer day. Afterwards he'd carved their names into the tree before taking her into his arms and kissing her so sweetly, that Ann had melted.

When they'd broke apart for air, his hands on her waist, Bobby said, "Annie, there is something I want to ask you."

She looked into his blue eyes, smiling as she nodded for him to continue.

Kneeling down on one knee in front of her, he took out a small black box from his shirt pocket; he flipped it open to reveal a beautiful gold ring with a green emerald in the middle which sparkled in the sunlight.

"Ann Smith, I've loved you since the day we met, you complete me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Ann's eyes glistened with unshed happy tears that fell when with her voice filled with emotion, she replied, "Oh, Bobby, yes, I'll marry you. I love you too."

Bobby took the ring and placed it on her finger before standing up and taking her in his arms, kissing her with all the love he felt for her. He remembered how they'd got lost in the kiss and had laid down on the blanket and made love that afternoon.

Now, here they were a year later about to celebrate their first Christmas as husband and wife. He'd woken up early and laid on his side watching her sleep soundly beside him, with her arm splayed over his chest. She was so beautiful and peaceful as she slept with a smile on her face. Leaning over he kissed her forehead as he whispered, "I love you, Ann Ewing."

He decided he would surprise her and bring her breakfast in bed, spending the morning together before the family arrived on the afternoon. Gently moving her arm so as not to wake her, he quietly slipped out of bed. He turned and gazed at her once more before he went into the bathroom to get a quick shower.

Ann had slept soundly through the night in Bobby's arms, so content and happy. When she woke, she was surprised to find him not in the bed beside her, but it was at that moment that she heard the shower in the bathroom.

Smiling, she got out of bed in her black, silk negligee before padding quietly to the bathroom and slipped inside without making any noise. Luckily, Bobby was too busy washing to hear or notice her presence. Ann was glad because she wanted to surprise him on their first Christmas morning together. Taking her negligee off, she slid the shower door open and stepped inside, just watching him, until she took the soap and started washing his back. Her fingertips tracing over his skin, making him shiver.

_I'm dreaming, I have to be, _he thought to himself.

Bobby turned and was surprised to see Ann smiling at him.

"Honey, what are you doing awake? I was just going to get a quick shower then bring you breakfast in bed," Bobby said while his breathing hitched as her delicate hands began to stroke his wet, lean torso.

"Well, I thought I'd surprise you too," she giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands going into his hair as she kissed him. He returned the kiss, deepening it as his hands went to her waist, holding her flush against his body, his want for her obvious.

She moaned quietly into his mouth as the kiss turned passionate and their tongues danced around each other.

"Mmm… Bobby…" she whispered as he broke the kiss to plant sweet, hot kisses along her neck, licking the water from her skin. She moved against him, she wanted him desperately. "Make love to me."

Bobby stopped momentarily and gazed at her, his blue eyes filled with love and passion as he captured her mouth again. Her hands moved from his hair to his shoulders as he lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as they leaned against the shower wall. He thrust into her slowly, taking his time as they kissed, exploring each other. Her head fell back against the wall as he moved with her while her hands stroked up and down his back, feeling his muscles constrict and retract.

"Oh… Bobby… so good…" she gasped as he pulled out only to thrust into her again as he started to get into a steady pace of moving with her against the wall. Her hands wandered down to his ass and she couldn't help but squeeze gently which made him groan while she rolled her hips against his, giving him deeper access.

"Annie…" he breathed heavily, his voice filled with passion as they made love in the shower. When he hit her g-spot with the next long thrust, she moaned loudly as he picked up the pace, his hips moving in time with hers with every thrust.

"Oh, Bobby… my cowboy… I love you… and this… don't stop…"

Bobby chuckled and kissed her as they continued moving, his lips went to her neck once again, nipping lightly on her skin making her giggle before he moved down to her breasts. He took one into his mouth, sucking and lathing the nipple until it was hard from his ministrations. He turned his attention to the other and did the same as she moaned and held onto his shoulders. Ann melted against him as they moved together; he was so passionate and gentle the way he made love to her.

"Oh… god… yes… mmm… Bobby…" she said breathily between moans as he started to rock into her faster, their kisses heated.

"Ann… honey… I love you…" Bobby said between kisses as he continued to thrust into her, knowing they were both so close to the edge. After a while she started to tighten around him with each thrust of his hips and he groaned.

"Yes… Bobby… so close…" she murmured as she held onto him for support as her body began to shake.

"Oh… Annie…" he panted as he moved even faster with her until his thrusts became uneven and the orgasm took hold of them both. All that could be heard was their moans of ecstasy as they shouted each other's names in the throes of passion, both of them shaking from the explosive orgasm.

After a while, when they had both got their breathing back to normal, they kissed gently as he whispered, "Merry Christmas, Ann."

She smiled and replied, "Merry Christmas, Bobby."

When they'd dried off, he carried her back to bed and they made love for the rest of the morning, together in each other's arms.

Their love for each other was the best Christmas present they could ever ask for.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone,**

**AnnHarrisForever x**

**P.S. the title came from the song Crazy Love by Michael Bublé which I thought was perfect for this oneshot of Ann and Bobby together.**


End file.
